Distant Sky
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Haruka dan Sora tak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir mereka akan demikian. Di langit yang jauh, mereka akan memulai hidup yang baru./ missing scenes, canon.


**Disclaimer:** _All_ Yosuga no Sora' _s chara is_ Takashi Mikaze _'s_ , manga _published by_ Kadokawa Shoten. _The anime version artwork by_ ATX, _directed by_ Takeo Takahashi. Visual Novel (game) _version developed by_ Sphere.

 **Warning:** _incest_ , _canon setting_ , _off screen_ , _missing scene for Sora route_ , (I hope still) in Chara, rate M _for mature themes_.

 **Pairing:** Haruka Kasugano x Sora Kasugano.

 **Summary:** Haruka dan Sora tak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir mereka akan demikian. Di langit yang jauh, mereka akan memulai hidup yang baru.

* * *

 **.**

 **Distant Sky**

 **© y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

 **(i)**

Sora memakan _snack_ Pocky cokelatnya dengan malas, ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit dan dinyatakan sembuh. Seharusnya gadis enam belas tahun itu tahu bahwa dirinya harus mengurangi mengonsumsi _snack,_ namun ia mengabaikan itu.

Sepasang iris kelabunya tak lepas dari deretan huruf yang tertera di layar laptop, sibuk berbalas _chatting_ dari teman dunia mayanya yang entah darimana saja. Bagi Sora, tidak menjadi masalah asalkan mereka dapat mengobrol dengan bebas tentang apapun. PDA- _phone_ miliknya pun hanya dibiarkan teronggok di meja, _toh_ ia memang tak memiliki banyak teman di kehidupan nyata. Bangku sekolah sudah lama ditinggalkannya semenjak menjadi langganan rawat inap di rumah sakit, sehingga orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menyewa guru privat saja— _home schooling._

Sora ingat hari ini bukanlah hari dimana gurunya datang, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengurung diri seharian di kamar, hanya berkutat dengan internet bagi dirinya sudah cukup. Namun, sebuah ketukan kemudian terdengar.

"Sora? Sudah waktunya kau minum obat."

Gadis itu berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan, ia malah mengambil _headphone_ , memasangnya di laptop lalu mendengarkan lagu yang ia suka.

Kakak kembarnya menghela napas ketika tidak mendengar sahutan dari balik pintu, pemuda itu membuka pintu yang tak terkunci, kemudian masuk dengan nampan yang berisi segelas air dan beberapa tablet untuk Sora. Haruka kembali menghela napas ketika mata abu-abunya mendapati betapa berantakannya kamar sang adik, benar-benar berbeda dengan kamarnya sendiri.

"Sora—"

Pemuda itu mendekati meja belajar Sora dan meletakkan nampan di bagian yang kosong.

"—akan lebih baik jika kau minum obat dan merapikan kamarmu, daripada hanya berkutat dengan laptop seharian."

Gadis itu diam, meski sedang mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_ -nya namun Sora masih sedikit menangkap suara sang kembaran. Matanya memicing—seakan tak peduli, lalu berkata, "Urus saja dirimu sendiri, Haru."

Ada perubahan ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah Haruka, ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap tak hangat adiknya. Ia sendiri heran, mengapa Sora kerap bersikap tak ramah padanya, terutama setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Padahal, yang ia ingat dirinya beserta ayah dan ibunya sudah kerap bergantian menunggui Sora. Maka, Haruka lantas pergi meninggalkan kamar adik kembarnya.

"Aku tidak sakit, Haru," gumam gadis itu sebelum membuang beberapa jenis tablet dan kapsul yang seharusnya ia telan.

Belakangan ini, sekelebat memori masa kecilnya dengan Haruka menjadi lebih intens datang padanya. Terutama, hal yang dilihatnya saat liburan musim panas di rumah kakek mereka—dan Sora sangat membenci itu.

.

.

 **(ii)**

Haruka dan Sora tidak pernah merasa semendung ini, kabar kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya seketika menjadi kehilangan yang besar bagi mereka. Haruka tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan akan menjadi yatim piatu, begitu juga dengan Sora—tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kini hanya tinggal Haruka saja anggota keluarga yang ia punya.

Gadis berhelai putih itu menangis tersedu di pelukan kakak kembarnya, sementara sanak famili yang lain turut berduka saat melihat peti-peti hitam itu dikremasi. Haruka masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, mungkin salah satu dari paman atau bibinya akan merawat mereka. Namun, yang terpenting ia merasa harus terus bersama Sora.

Pertanyaan di benak Haruka akhirnya terjawab beberapa hari kemudian, paman maupun bibinya belum siap jika harus merawat dan menampung mereka saat ini. Kesibukan pekerjaan dan mobilitas yang tak pasti menjadi kendala. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjual apartemen mereka dan pindah ke Okukozome- _chou_ —desa tempat kakek mereka dulu tinggal.

"Aku tidak mau, Haru. Aku ingin tetap di Tokyo. Kita bisa menyewa apartemen yang lebih kecil dan hidup dengan tenang."

"Udara pedesaan baik untuk kesehatanmu, Sora. Lagipula dengan hidup di desa kita bisa berhemat."

Kedua alis Sora bertaut. "Aku akan kesulitan dengan koneksi internet."

"Baguslah, jadi kaubisa belajar bersosialisasi di sana," Haru menimpali.

"Aku tidak mau, Haru! Kita bisa pindah kemana saja tapi jangan desa itu!"

Haruka tak habis pikir mengapa Sora bisa keras kepala seperti ini, padahal kakeknya dulu adalah seorang dokter yang dihormati oleh warga desa. Jika ia dan Sora pindah ke sana dan merawat rumah bekas kakek mereka, tentu keberadaan keduanya akan diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri," ucap Haruka kemudian.

Sora beranjak dari sofa yang belum terbungkus kain putih di apartemen mereka, ia menatap kembarannya dengan tatapan ketidaksukaan. "Kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan Nao. Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahnya lagi."

"Sora, apa yang kaukatakan?"

Kini gadis itu berdecak. "Kaupikir ... aku tak tahu apa yang gadis munafik itu lakukan padamu beberapa tahun lalu?!"

Haruka Kasogano merasa tidak sanggup sekadar untuk berkata bahwa ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu—ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya lagi, dan ia hanya mampu terdiam ketika melihat adiknya merobek tiket kereta keberangkatan mereka.

.

.

 **(iii)**

Entah sudah berapa tahun Sora tidak melihat wajah itu, hari ini ia kembali melihatnya.

Gadis berkacamata itu nampak tidak canggung ketika mengobrol dengan Haruka di ruang tamu, entah mengapa Sora pun merasakan hal serupa pada kembarannya. Sepasang iris abu-abu Sora mengamati dari celah pintu geser yang tidak sepenuhnya menutup—betapa lihai Nao memasangkan kancing pada atasan seragamnya, sementara dirinya tidak bisa sama sekali.

"Di minggu keempat musim panas, desa kami akan mengadakan festival seperti biasa. Kuharap kita bisa pergi bersama, Haru-chan. Oh ya, ajak Sora juga."

"Terima kasih, Nao-chan. Tapi, aku tidak berpikir bahwa Sora bersedia ikut."

Bunyi pintu yang digeser lantas terdengar, membuat Haruka dan Nao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok berambut panjang itu.

"Sora-chan, lama tak berjumpa denganmu."

"Kalau kausudah selesai dengan urusanmu, pulanglah. Dan, aku tidak berminat datang ke festival jika kau ikut," Sora berkata tanpa basa-basi.

Namun, kali ini Haruka tidak lagi menahan emosinya. "Sora! Kausudah keterlaluan, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih ramah kepada tamu, minta maaf pada Nao-chan!"

"Cih, aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf pada orang yang telah merusak kesucianmu, Haru."

.

.

 **(iv)**

Sora yakin tidak ada saudara normal yang akan melakukan hal seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Haruka. Dapat dikatakan, ini adalah hal tergila dalam hidupnya. Namun, Sora tidak menyesal sedikit pun ketika akhirnya ia dan Haruka saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing—sebelum akhirnya menyatukan diri selayaknya perempuan dan laki-laki. Gadis itu memandang langit-langit kamar, sementara Haruka berbaring di sebelahnya. Pergulatan bak suami istri mereka telah berakhir sekitar setengah jam lalu, namun desir-desir gejolak masih tersisa.

Ada perasaan berdosa yang Sora rasakan jauh di lubuk hatinya, namun di sisi lain ia bahagia dan menikmatinya. Sementara Haruka tidak pernah mengira bahwa Sora yang malas-malasan dalam keseharian, ternyata bisa sangat agresif dalam urusan 'lain'. Pemuda itu memandangi wajah berpeluh Sora, mengelus perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengecup sebelah pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kita telah melewati batas, menurutmu apa yang akan orang lain katakan tentang kita?"

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang, asalkan aku bersamamu itu sudah cukup bagiku. Haru, aku cinta kau."

"Aku juga, Sora."

Dan bibir keduanya bertemu. Kasugano bersaudara sudah terlalu buta dengan batasan norma.

.

.

 **(v)**

"Kuharap kau melupakan Haru dan jangan mengganggunya lagi," suara penuh penekanan Sora menjadi satu-satunya suara yang tertangkap di telinga Nao.

Angin sepoi yang berhembus di sore hari, sesekali menyibakkan rambut panjang gadis itu. Keduanya berbicara di atap sekolah tepat ketika banyak murid telah kembali ke rumah. Nao melihat adanya perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Sora, namun gadis yang setahun di atasnya itu tetap bersikap tenang—meski Nao paham betul bahwa Sora tengah mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud buruk pada Haru-chan, semoga kau memaafkanku. Aku mencintainya, dan akan ikut bahagia asalkan ia bahagia."

Nao masih ingat atas hal yang dilihatnya ketika menemani Kozue mengunjungi rumah Haruka dan Sora, beberapa hari sebelumnya. Sejujurnya ia ingin mengabaikan itu, namun bayangan Kasugano bersaudara yang tengah bercinta kerap mengusik pikiran dan hatinya, Nao sadar bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki tempat di hati Haruka lagi.

"Tak ada yang mencintai Haru sebesar diriku dan aku ingin mengandung anaknya. Kami akan pergi jauh sehingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengusik kebahagian kami."

Nao menarik otot wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Gadis berkacamata itu tidak menyalahkan Sora, maupun orang yang ia cintai—Haruka, atas perasaan cinta yang timbul di antara keduanya. Ikatan antara Haruka dan Sora terlalu sulit untuk dapat ia pisahkan.

"Semoga kalian bahagia."

.

.

 **(vi)**

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi baru saja bertolak dari stasiun Okukozome, perjalanan Kasugano bersaudara masih panjang untuk dapat pergi meninggalkan semuanya: Okukozome, Tokyo, dan Jepang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menginjakkan kaki di tanah Skandinavia."

Haruka yang duduk di bangku kereta di depannya memberikan senyum hangat. "Sesampainya di Tokyo nanti, aku akan segera mengurus tiket penerbangannya, kau tenang saja, Sora."

Pemuda itu mengambil keputusan untuk pergi meninggalkan Jepang bersama Sora dengan sisa uang hasil penjualan apartemen mereka. Asuransi kematian ayah dan ibunya pun sudah lebih cukup bagi keduanya untuk menyambung hidup sementara di luar Jepang nanti.

"Haru, ada sisa remah Pocky di bibirmu," ucap Sora kemudian.

Haruka meraba bibirnya sendiri, mencoba mencari-cari sisa remah _snack_ yang baru saja dimakannya. "Eh? Benarkah? Sebelah mana?"

Namun, gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ bergaya lolita itu tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Haruka. "Biar kubersihkan."

Gerbong sepi tempat mereka berada, menjadi saksi saat Haruka dan Sora berbagi pagutan. Tanpa pernah peduli bahwa Tuhan bisa saja menghukum kapan pun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tamat]**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Tiga tahun sejak terakhir bikin fic HaruSora, dari dulu yang belum ada fandomnya, sampai sekarang yang akhirnya udah ada fandomnya tapi kok masih sepi DX. Aku hanya mencoba menguak scene yang mungkin terjadi di episode animenya, semoga masih bisa dimengerti xD

Dan aku tetep suka HaruSora, mereka pair _guilty pleasure_ (?) banget deh abisnya inses beneran can canon . Terima kasih udah mampir, silakan tinggalkan jejak :D


End file.
